On the Way
by icyboots
Summary: "Sometimes, you meet a person and know that you can be great friends with them if the circumstances got you to meet up with them more frequently. You fit that case to a T, Cloud." Oneshot.


so this is like a headcanon-ish fic about zack&cloud mostly taken from og canon with a little bit of cc to fill the gaps. idk, i just wanted to experience with something new (hence the first person pov which i never did before smh).

* * *

><p><strong>On the Way<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes, you meet a person and <em>know<em> that you can be great friends with them if the circumstances got you to meet up with them more frequently.

You fit that case to a T, Cloud.

We got along just fine on our first meeting, being backwater experts and all, and despite that mission we took ending badly, I wondered if I was going to meet up with you again.

We did, but only to exchange numbers and small conversations. We weren't really close friends, but we _could've been_, and I guess that's the reason why I always stopped to talk to you whenever I saw you walking by, why I was glad to be assigned to a mission with you again.

But being a First - funny how that title doesn't appeal much to me anymore - made me busy. I had other friends and missions and I guess you had yours - at least, I hope you had friends; the fact that I always saw you by yourself didn't escape my notice.

Well, until that mission to Nibelheim, little cursed town that it was - no offense, of course.

We finally had time to get to know each other better, except we were separated by Mako and Hojo doing freaky experiments on us. Not the best environment to start a sleepover, huh, Cloud?

This might shock you, but I'm not really that hard to crack. Hearing your screams, seeing you drifting away more and more as the days passed, having no opening to just get the fuck_ out_ of there… it's just, I couldn't take it.

Then again, I work best when I had a vital goal on sight, and saving you, stopping Hojo from taking more years from you - he worked more thoroughly on you, the sadistic fuck. He's still bitter about you throwing Sephiroth to the reactor's core methinks - was that goal. You made me pull through, Cloud, you know that? You'd probably think that I would've been better off without you there with me, but you're very wrong about that. There were days where I just wanted for it to end, but remembering you there - how you tried to squeeze my hand in comfort in those rare moments of consciousness. I looked forward to these moment. Sappy, right? But it's true, Cloud - shook me out of it.

Finally, I got an opening - ShinRa was getting sloppy - and I took you away and not once did I look back to think. I was just relieved to be free from that hell.

You might think it's weird, but I consider you my best friend, Cloud. The only one who'd know what we went through, the only one who'd _understand_. Even though I spent most of the time talking, I know you're there somewhere, so it's not pointless as some would think - I broke a guy's jaw for it and I will break more jaws. What? He was being mean, talking about you like that.

Come back someday, though, alright? Say that I'm silly or something and laugh that little laugh you tried to hide because you thought the word Gongaga was funny - or _maybe_ you thought the way I spelled it was funny… how could you, Cloud?!

We never got the chance to hang out properly- and no, that lab doesn't count - so we should definitely make up for it, and since you're not that familiar with Midgar, I'm going to show you around. I want you to meet Aerith. I mean yeah, we're probably not an item by now but I hope she's still up for being friends at least. I'm not really worrying much about it, though; she's a wonderful person. You'd definitely like her.

I'll probably show you Wallmarket after that. It's a place you should see with your own eyes to believe. I know you're not exactly the most outgoing and things outside your small-town perspective might be frightening, I felt the same way before, but learning more is fun. It's part of growing up, mom used to say.

Gaia, I missed her. Dad, too. They probably don't know what happened to me, and I don't know whether to be happy about it or be heartbroken. My punishment, I guess, for being too stubborn and sneaking behind them to join ShinRa. I'm in for an earful if I got back. I'm counting on you to make me look better, okay?

Sometimes, I swear you're looking at me, your eyes glowing more than they already are. Like now. I think it's you answering to whatever question I happen to ask.

See? I knew you were there somewhere.

* * *

><p>When you're injected with Mako - when you're a SOLDIER - you think yourself untouchable, invincible. Which is kind of a dumb thing to think, especially in my case.<p>

Because, if I saw The Great Sephiroth himself _die_, what makes me think I won't?

Nothing.

It's slow, this dying thing. I can feel and hear and regret _everything_. I wish I could cry, because I'm hearing them moving on to you, Cloud, and I know that you still can't run.

I wish I could move, to stop them and save you, and then going ahead our way to Midgar - we're so fucking close I can smell the horrible stench of Mako already.

I'm sorry, Cloud. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you, for not being able to fulfill the promises I made to you.

I'm sorry for not being there when - _if_ - you come back.


End file.
